Disney's Night of Magic
Disney's Night of Magic was a TV magic special that first aired in 1993 Harry Blackstone Jr. - Flowers and birds While closing the park for the night, Mickey Mouse encounters legendary magician Harry Blackstone Jr. behind the counter of the magic shop. Flowers and Birds instantly disappear. The Pendragons - Shadow Theatre Ever wonder how a theatre works? Jonathan Pendragon shows you some of the things you can do with this little portable version. As a finale, he makes his wife Charlotte appear inside. Arturo Brachetti - Quick Change Throughout the show Arturo does some quick costume changes. Here he changes into Peter Pan. Jonathan Pendragon - Motorcycle Penetration Jonathan Pendragon is shackled in a metal frame in the path of a motorcycle driven by Eddie Kidd. When the motorcycle penetrates the frame, the rider removes their helmet to reveal that it's Jonathan! Arturo Brachetti - Quick Change Changes into an old man The Pendragons - Metamorphsis The Pendragon's perform metamorphosis in lighting fast speed. Hans Moritti - Escape Shackeld and bound and almost gagged, Hans must escape from the chains that hold him together while hanging upside down. He must do this before the rope that's holding him up burns through and he falls into the water below. The Pendragon's - Midsummer Night's Levitation Jonathan introduces Charlotte in a flowing white dress, places her into a deep trance, and makes her float high in the air in front of the Disney castle. Arturo Brachetti - Quick Change Changes into Aladdin Harry Blackstone Jr. - Arabian Nights Routine Harry rides in on a horse in arabian costume. Harry puts his horse into a small tent, and makes it disappear. With the help of the cast of Aladdin, Harry's assistant is hypnotised, locked in a tall cabinet, and metal blades slice through her neck and thighs. Harry opens the cabinet to reveal her middle has vanished! Mickey Mouse - Cartoons Looking back in history we find that Mickey Mouse was a magician as well. Arturo Brachetti - Quick Change Changes from Aladdin to the Red Barron Harry Blackstone Jr. - Lightbulb Performing one of his family's signature pieces, Harry will leave you in awe with the floating lightbulb. Marco Tempest - Video Magic Interactive video magic in an act like no other. The Pendragon's - Time and Space Jonathan Pendragon sets light to a low platform, and produces Charlotte in a tiny sequinned thong. She's led to translucent box, raised above the stage, and chained inside. Jonathan drives lighted spears through the box, and when its opened Charlotte has vanished. Jonathan then introduces a small box on a turntable, and produces many people from it, finally producing Charlotte in a silver sling bikini, and then Arturo in his Red Barron costume. Arturo Brachetti - Quick Change Makes his final change into a shiny silvery suit that matches Charlotte's bikini. Mickey Mouse and Harry Blackstone - Vanishing Birdcage Mickey gets his wish to make a birdcage disappear with the help of Harry Blackstone Jr.